beyond the grave
by TheNarutobaby
Summary: till death do we part does not apply to naruto and sasuke. narusasu, character death, and smut


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking. **

**This is my first time writing smut of any form so please leave reviews so I know how to fix it for next time. Now on with the story.**

**WARNING: m rated or a reason and now on with the story.**

In a graveyard, a lone figure stood in the rain looking down at the grave that belonged to his best friend, his lover, his husband. He lost the light of his life during the war when he protected him form an enemy that attacked from behind. He thought that they would be together forever, but that changed in a single moment. He had long since cried all of his tears and his onyx eyes were dull as if the life had left his young form. He fell to his knees in front of the grave as he began to cry once again as he read to tomb stone.

Naruto Uzamaki

A loyal friend and an honorable man

Rest in Peace

Sasuke sat there looking at the grave of his lover and slowly reached down his leg to his weapons pouch, grabbing a kunji and pulling it. He brought the blade to his wrist, and before the blade cut his ivory skin, a hand grabbed his to keep the weapon from cutting the raven. Sasuke looked up to yell at the person who stopped him, but the words died in his throat when he saw the one person he never thought he would see in this life again.

Naruto was staring down at the uchiha and he looked sad. Seeing Naruto sad made Sasuke's heart ache at the sight.

"Hello, Teme"

Sasuke struggled to speak but the words would not leave his throat. He had so much that he wanted to the blonde in front of him but the only thing he could do was look at the man he fell in love with all those years ago. Before Naruto had time to react, Sasuke quickly stood up and threw himself onto the man before him. Naruto not being a little surprised by the raven's actions quickly wrapped his arms Sasuke as they began to fall backwards. Sasuke landed on Naruto as the blonde landed on his back under the small body of his husband. The raven clutched Naruto's shirt in both hands and buried his head in the broad shoulder as he began to cry again.

"W-w-why did you leave me?" Sasuke asked in between sobs as he held onto Naruto tighter.

"I never left you, teme," Naruto whispered softly to the raven, "just because you can't see me does not mean that I am not here with you."

"But why? I can't go on without you, Naruto. You were always the strong one." Sasuke was still crying as Naruto began to rub the raven's back soothingly. They sat there for a while and slowly Sasuke stopped crying.

"Sasuke," hearing his name, the raven looked up into azure eyes" you are not as weak as you think you are. I know that you can make it without me. Besides, if you kill yourself then you won't be able to join me in heaven." Naruto untangled himself from the raven and stood up. He reached down and pull to soaked raven up so they were facing each other. Naruto then took the raven into his arms as Sasuke began to waver on his feet and took him back to them home in the forest.

The blonde stripped Sasuke out of his wet clothes and put the pale man under the bed's warm covers. Then Naruto went into the kitchen to make a small meal for the raven. Looking at the food he made, Naruto put a small note on the plate on the table then went upstairs to the raven goodbye.

The blonde man went into the bedroom and saw that the raven was still asleep clutching naruto's pillow to his chest tightly. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and leaned down to kiss the raven before he had to go. Letting his hand trace the raven's cheek, he bent down and place a last kiss on sasuke's forehead as he felt himself turn into nothing." Don't cry anymore my raven, I will always be near. I will see you when it is you time to join me in heaven." Naruto faded away as Sasuke slept leave only two things that would even suggest that he was there.

Sasuke awoke in his bed not knowing how he got there and how he was now naked. The raven got out of bed noticing that it was 6:30 pm. He was confused as to why he was asleep so early then he remembered what happened at the graveyard and went in search of Naruto. Sasuke looked all throughout the house but could not find his beloved blonde. Going into the kitchen, Sasuke saw the table had been set and that there was a note on the plate. He walked over and picked up the note to read and when he was done, he had a small smile on his face. Putting the note down, Sasuke walked over to the fridge and pulled out the diner that Naruto had made before he left. While waiting for the food to finish warming up, Sasuke saw a little box sitting on the table where Naruto would normally sit. He walked over and picked up the small box and when he opened it, he tried not to break down and cry again. Inside the box was a necklace with two charms on it. One was a simple silver circle with _I will always be near _written in an elegant cursive and the other was of a raven with its ebony wings spread wide and ruby eyes looking down lovingly at the golden fox it was preached on. The fox its self was standing tall with its golden tail down by its side while it looked back towards the raven standing on its back with sapphire eyes. He put the necklace on, pulled the food out of the oven, and sat down to eat all the while thinking of Naruto.

* * *

><p>10 years later<p>

"Tsunade-sama," spoke a pink haired woman, "The team sent to the hidden rain village has returned from their mission. The mission was a success; the team's captain, Sasuke Uchiha, was killed in an ambush on the way back to Konoha. His squad brought his body back to the village to be buried next to his only love."

As the woman spoke, her voice grew weak and shaky at the mention of the loss of her former the mate. She could not believe that the last Uchiha was dead but she also thought that Sasuke suffered long enough in this life. Sakura knew the day would come that she would have to say goodbye to him and she was surprised that he lasted so long after Naruto's death in the fourth great ninja war. When he died he ended the war that had lasted five years. They fought in the war since it started when they 20 and they fought till the very end. When she went to her friends' aid, she too cried at the loss of her "brother" but that was nothing compared to the loss the Sasuke felt. For the first time in her life, she saw the proud Uchiha cry. She was the only person who saw this sight.

When they buried the blonde, Sasuke stood alone with his head down. She could tell that he blamed his self for what happened and knew could not take losing anyone else he loved. The pinkette kept an eye on the raven and noticed that he was becoming an empty shell of his former self and noticed that he barely ate anything. Seeing her team mate slowly kill himself, she then finally understood how much Naruto truly meant to him. When the anniversary of Naruto's came she knew that Sasuke would most likely end his existence and prepared for the worst. When she went to check on her team mate the next day she noticed that he no longer seemed desperate to die was more active then he was since Naruto died. Sometimes she would wonder what made him hold on to life for so long along after he lost everyone he ever cared about. Her train of thought was broken when the blonde woman behind the desk cleared her throat to get the pinkette's attention. "Is there anything else?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

"I don't know if it means anything to you but he died by jumping in between an enemy ninja and one of his unsuspecting comrades. He basically did the same thing that Naruto did for him during the war." The pinkette had a slight smile on her face as she replied. It was a sad smile but she was happy that her two team mates could finally be together once again, even if it meant that she was left along again. However, she did not care since she knew that the last Uchiha and the hero of Konoha deserved to love each and not be alone any more.

"Well it seems that brat taught the Uchiha something before he died," Tsunade said with a sad smile at the thought of the only person she considered her grandson and the only one capable of replacing her as hokage," He taught him how to be a team player and sacrifice himself for the sake of someone else."

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke surrounded by darkness. He stood up to figure out where he was. He was no longer cold or wet or heavy. He was not tired or sore and he felt like he did before the war started. He felt young and could do anything or face anything. Looking around, Sasuke noticed that he was surrounded by nothing but empty space and decided to wonder around to try to figure out where he was at. As he began to walk around, Sasuke felt as if he was in this place before and that he was being watched as he moved around the empty space.<p>

"When will you ever listen to me teme? I told you to live a long life. But no, you have to go and get yourself killed." A voice said from behind him and the voice held a slight tone of amusement in it. It was the one voice that he wanted to hear for ten long years, since the day in the graveyard. Sasuke could not help but smirk as he turned around and came face to face with his lover Naruto Uzamaki. The blonde man wore simple black pants and crimson sleeveless karate top edged with black satin and tied closed with a burnt amber sash and wore no shoes. The crimson material cascaded down from broad shoulders across the expanse of the muscled chest and long muscled torso and came to a stop middle of the muscled thighs. The top was tight enough that it showed the muscles proudly but it was not too tight that it restricted any movements. Looking away with a dark blush staining his cheeks, Sasuke noticed that he was no longer wearing his normal ninja attire but was wearing something similar to Naruto's outfit. His outfit consisted of black pants and a royal blue long sleeved karate top edged with black satin and tied close with a black sash. He was also bare footed. His top was slightly feminine and showed off his slight feminine frame but also showed his lean muscled torso.

"I lived longer then you did and I was considered old for a ninja" Sasuke said, quickly getting over his blush and looking Naruto in the eyes. Cerulean eyes met onyx and Sasuke regretted it because he started to blush even harder than before. Naruto seeing the raven blushing could not stop the soft laugh that escaped from him. Sasuke heard the gentle laugh and his blushed disappeared and a small smile found its way onto his face. He remembered the last time he heard that gentle sound escape those soft, rose colored lips and how he longed to hear the sweet sound once again but could not.

"Well I guess that is true but I never that you would sacrifice yourself for anyone. You normally would have let them get themselves killed and you would just watch it happen without a care of how family and friends would feel."

"They all had families to return to and I wanted to see me family again. The only way I could see you again was to give my life on the battlefield saving someone else and join you in the land that lies beyond the grave." Sasuke, unable to stop himself any longer, ran over to Naruto and threw his thin arms around Naruto's muscular waist. Naruto knowing what was coming braced himself for the impact and when the raven made contact, Naruto took a small step back and wrapped is tan muscled arms around Sasuke's shoulders in a tight embrace. "Naruto I am so happy to see you again. I never stopped loving you, even after ten years of not being able to see you." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's shoulder.

"And I never stopped loving you either, my precious raven." Naruto said to Sasuke as he held him close to his chest and slowly stroked the ebony hair of his lover. Pulling up slightly, Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin a little and gentle kissed his soft pink lips. Sasuke eagerly kissed back and soon the chaste kiss became something more as the two released all of their love that built up in the elven years since Naruto's death in the war.

The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to end the contact. The kiss became more heated and they quickly rid each other of the clothing that kept their skin from touching. Once both were naked, Naruto gently laid Sasuke on the ground and began to grind their bare members together. This action caused the raven to moan loudly and taking advantage of the distraction, Naruto moved his lips down Sasuke's neck to lightly bit and kiss the highly sensitive spot base of the neck. Sasuke's moans grew in volume as Naruto teased and marked the pale flesh. Satisfied with the large mark, Naruto kissed and bit lower leaving a trail of small love bites in his wake. Reaching the raven's nipples, he took one of the light pink buds in his mouth and sucked on I while his hand teased the other. His free hand ghosted over the lightly flushed skin and reached between the two bodies to grab Sasuke's member and slowly move his hand up and down is the shaft. Sasuke was a moaning mess under the ministrations of the other and the other did just enough to pleasure his partner and to him from his orgasm. Seeing Sasuke withering in pure pleasure, his mouth moved lower till he was face to face with the raven's weeping member. When Naruto stopped moving his hand, Sasuke gave a moan of protest and looked down at Naruto through half lidded, lust filled eyes. Naruto than began to further tease him by lightly kissing and licking the hard shaft. When Sasuke thought he was die again from the torturous pleasure he was receiving, Naruto lightly kissed the tip and then took the whole thing in his sinful mouth in one quick move. The raven screamed in pleasure and arced his back so much that he might have broken in two at the sudden warmth and pressure on his cock.

Naruto made quick work of the raven as he moved his head quickly moaning around the member to send vibrations through the shaft to Sasuke's core as one hand he down his hips and the other fondled his ball sack." Mhn… I'm goin," was all Sasuke could get out as he released his seed into the blonde's waiting mouth, greedily drinking every last drop.

"You taste as good as I remember, Love." Naruto said in a low, husky voice as he stared down at the panting mess that was the once proud Sasuke Uchiha. Said Uchiha was panting heavily and slowly coming down from his natural high. "Suck," Naruto commanded placing three fingers in front of the raven's mouth. Sasuke quickly put the fingers in his mouth and thoroughly covered them in saliva. When Naruto thought that they coated enough, he removed them from the raven's mouth and Sasuke spread his legs knowing what was to come next. Naruto settled himself between the pale thighs and lightly ran his slick fingers down the pale torso and watch the muscles jump under the skin. He gave Sasuke's already hard member a quick squeeze and continued to go lower until he reached the puckered hole that is normally hidden behind perfect globe that makes up the raven's delicious ass. Circling the twitching entrance, Naruto slowly slipped his middle finger inside the tight heat and tried not to moan s at the heat that surrounded his finger. He moved his finger in and out then added the second finger when he thought Sasuke was ready. The blonde carefully scissored the hole open and added the third finger once Sasuke was use to the fingers, Naruto began to move his finger around more looking for the one spot that will make him see nothing but white pleasure. "AHHH…" the raven screamed as Naruto's fingers brushed against his prostate. _**Found it **_Naruto thought as he repeatedly abused the sensitive bundle of nerves with hard thrusts from his fingers.

When he thought that Sasuke was ready, he removed his and flipped the raven onto his hands and knees then placed the head of his aching member against the stretched ring of muscles. He slowly eased into the hot, tight, velvet passage as me tried not to let moans slip past his lips. Once he was fully sheathed to the base, he forced himself to stay still so Sasuke could get used to being filled again and not hurt his precious raven. When Sasuke said it was ok to move Naruto started at a slow pace and gained speed and power as he searched for the raven's prostate again. Naruto found it in no time at all and abuse it with rough, hard thrust that drove the raven insane with pleasure and when he felt the velvet passage become tighter, he reached around and grabbed Sasuke's member then pumped it in time with his brutal thrusts send the poor Uchiha over the edge. Sasuke screamed out Naruto's name as he spilled his seed all over the floor while Naruto gave a few frantic thrusts before releasing his seed inside if Sasuke as he yelled out his name. Naruto used the last of his strength to keep Sasuke for landing in his own cum and pulled to lay with the sleepy raven curled next to him. He watched Sasuke sleep for a little bit while running his hand through the inky locks before he got up, got dressed and gathered Sasuke's clothes then he walked over and picked up the sleeping man to take him to where they would spend the rest of eternity together with having to worry about losing each other ever again.

Naruto walked into a light in the dark room to cross into the land that exists beyond the grave were you reunite with your lost friends and family never to be alone and to be loved again till the end of time.


End file.
